peelfandomcom-20200213-history
28 May 1985
Show ; Name *John Peel Show (Andy Kershaw sitting in) ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1985-05-28 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc). If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, TV appearances, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki. *File 1 Constructed from various tape runouts, on the second of three shows where Andy Kershaw sat in for JP and raided the session archive. *A few AK links are present. Sound is good quality FM mono. *Files 2 and 3 are continuous sections of the show from T369 of the 400 Box. Sound is fair quality AM. *File 4 contains about 75% of the show. Edited but including intros and outros, and in good quality FM Sessions *Ivor Cutler #10, recorded 20th February 1979, repeat, first broadcast 27 February 1979. *Marc Riley And The Creepers #2, recorded 26th June 1984, repeat, first broadcast 23 July 1984. *Woodentops #1, recorded 8th September 1984, repeat, first broadcast 19 September 1984. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *'File 2' cuts in ... *Rain Parade: This Can't Be Today (album - Beyond The Sunset) Island IMA 17 @''' *10,000 Maniacs: Can't Ignore The Train (7") Elektra EKR11 #1 '''@ *Ivor Cutler: Bubu Bird (session) @''' *Jackie Lee: Darkest Days (unknown compilation album) Kent *Marc Riley And The Creepers: Snipe (session) #2 '''@ *Woodentops: Well Well (session) #3 *Hank Williams: Lost Highway @''' *Jason And The Scorchers: Lost Highway (album - Lost And Found) EMI 1C 064-24 0280 '''@ *Reverend Robert Ballinger: Moving Up The King's Highway (album - Black Gospel: Plastic Recordings of The Gospel Sound) MCA *... Tape flip to File 3 during above track *Ivor Cutler: Gruts For Tea (session) @''' *Steel Pulse: Prodigal Son (compilation album - Reggae Greats) Island '''@ *Marc Riley And The Creepers: Shirt Scene (session) #6 @''' *Gee Mr Tracey: Ooh Bop Sh' Bam (album - Shoot The Sherbert, Herbert' Straight From The Fridge Pops) Backs NCH MLP 5 *Dizzy Gillespie: Ooh Bop Sh' Bam *Woodentops: Everything Breaks (session) #5 '''@ *Ivor Cutler: Examine The Contents (session) @''' *Ivor Cutler: A Saucer (session) '''@ *Ivor Cutler: A Lady Found An Insect (session) @''' *Ivor Cutler: Lunatic (session) '''@ *'File 3' cuts out just before above track. *Ivor Cutler: Melon (session) @''' *Redskins: (Burn It Up) Bring It Down (This Insane Thing) (12") London FX 2 '''@ *LeRoi Brothers: The Back Door (album - Protection From Enemies) Demon FIEND 41 @''' *Marc Riley And The Creepers: Shadow Figure (session) #4 '''@ *Ivor Cutler: The Man With The Trembly Nose (session) @''' *Woodentops: Get It On (session) #7 '''@ *T Rex: Get It On @''' *Lime Spiders: Slave Girl (v/a album - Gyrations Across The Nation) Hybrid HYBRID 1 '''@ *Astrud Gilberto: Take Me To Aruanda (album - The Essential Astrud Gilberto) Verve @''' *Ivor Cutler: Eggmeat (session) '''@ *Green On Red: That's What Dreams Are Made For (album - Gas Food Lodging) Zippo ZONG 005 @''' *Marc Riley And The Creepers: Hole 4 A Soul (session) (last) #8 '''@ *Woodentops: Hold Me In Your Arms (session) (last) @''' *Ivor Cutler: Obliging Fairy (session) '''@ *Robyn Hitchcock & The Egyptians: Heaven (album - Fegmania!) Midnight Music CHIME 00.08 D @''' *Cocteau Twins: Ivo (New Version) (v/a 7" EP - NME Readers' Poll Winners '84) NME GIV 1 '''@ *Ivor Cutler: Pass The Ball Jim (session) @''' * Tracks marked '''# on File 1, note that tracks 4 and 6 are out of sequence on that recording as it was compiled before the 400 Box shows were shared. * Tracks marked @''' on '''File 4 File ;Name *File 1 1985-05-28 Peel Show (AK).mp3 *File 2 369-850528a.mp3 *File 3 369-850528b.mp3 *File 4: 1985-05-28 Peel Show JG40 JG41.mp3 ;Length *1) 23:08 *2) 24:54 *3) 24:59 *4) 1:28:39 (from 33:35 additional to files 2,3) ;Other *File 1 Thanks to: Weatherman22. Created from tapes SB114, SB442, SB099, SB100, SB369 and SB370 *Files 2 and 3 thanks to RC. Created from tape T369. *File 3 Created from JG40 and JG41 of the JG Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to Jon Gemmell. *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available * http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?zgl4mybwlnj * http://rapidshare.com/files/404443131/369-850528a.mp3.html * http://rapidshare.com/files/404443354/369-850528b.mp3.html * Mooo Category:1985 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: 400 Box Category:Shared Category:Weatherman22's Tapes